Surah Al-Waqiah - The Event
'''Intro''' '''Contents''' In the name of Allah, the Beneficent, the Merciful. ([[56.1]]) When the great event comes to pass, ([[56.2]]) There is no belying its coming to pass-- ([[56.3]]) Abasing (one party), exalting (the other), ([[56.4]]) When the earth shall be shaken with a (severe) shaking, ([[56.5]]) And the mountains shall be made to crumble with (an awful) crumbling, ([[56.6]]) So that they shall be as scattered dust. ([[56.7]]) And you shall be three sorts. ([[56.8]]) Then (as to) the companions of the right hand; how happy are the companions of the right hand! ([[56.9]]) And (as to) the companions of the left hand; how wretched are the companions of the left hand! ([[56.10]]) And the foremost are the foremost, ([[56.11]]) These are they who are drawn nigh (to Allah), ([[56.12]]) In the gardens of bliss. ([[56.13]]) A numerous company from among the first, ([[56.14]]) And a few from among the latter. ([[56.15]]) On thrones decorated, ([[56.16]]) Reclining on them, facing one another. ([[56.17]]) Round about them shall go youths never altering in age, ([[56.18]]) With goblets and ewers and a cup of pure drink; ([[56.19]]) They shall not be affected with headache thereby, nor shall they get exhausted, ([[56.20]]) And fruits such as they choose, ([[56.21]]) And the flesh of fowl such as they desire. ([[56.22]]) And pure, beautiful ones, ([[56.23]]) The like of the hidden pearls: ([[56.24]]) A reward for what they used to do. ([[56.25]]) They shall not hear therein vain or sinful discourse, ([[56.26]]) Except the word peace, peace. ([[56.27]]) And the companions of the right hand; how happy are the companions of the right hand! ([[56.28]]) Amid thornless lote-trees, ([[56.29]]) And banana-trees (with fruits), one above another. ([[56.30]]) And extended shade, ([[56.31]]) And water flowing constantly, ([[56.32]]) And abundant fruit, ([[56.33]]) Neither intercepted nor forbidden, ([[56.34]]) And exalted thrones. ([[56.35]]) Surely We have made them to grow into a (new) growth, ([[56.36]]) Then We have made them virgins, ([[56.37]]) Loving, equals in age, ([[56.38]]) For the sake of the companions of the right hand. ([[56.39]]) A numerous company from among the first, ([[56.40]]) And a numerous company from among the last. ([[56.41]]) And those of the left hand, how wretched are those of the left hand! ([[56.42]]) In hot wind and boiling water, ([[56.43]]) And the shade of black smoke, ([[56.44]]) Neither cool nor honorable. ([[56.45]]) Surely they were before that made to live in ease and plenty. ([[56.46]]) And they persisted in the great violation. ([[56.47]]) And they used to say: What! when we die and have become dust and bones, shall we then indeed be raised? ([[56.48]]) Or our fathers of yore? ([[56.49]]) Say: The first and the last, SO. Shall most surely be gathered together for the appointed hour of a known day. ([[56.51]]) Then shall you, O you who err and call it a lie! ([[56.52]]) Most surely eat of a tree of Zaqqoom, ([[56.53]]) And fill (your) bellies with it; ([[56.54]]) Then drink over it of boiling water; ([[56.55]]) And drink as drinks the thirsty camel. ([[56.56]]) This is their entertainment on the day of requital. ([[56.57]]) We have created you, why do you not then assent? ([[56.58]]) Have you considered the seed? ([[56.59]]) Is it you that create it or are We the creators? ([[56.60]]) We have ordained death among you and We are not to be overcome, ([[56.61]]) In order that We may bring in your place the likes of you and make you grow into what you know not. ([[56.62]]) And certainly you know the first growth, why do you not then mind? ([[56.63]]) Have you considered what you sow? ([[56.64]]) Is it you that cause it to grow, or are We the causers of growth? ([[56.65]]) If We pleased, We should have certainly made it broken down into pieces, then would you begin tb lament: ([[56.66]]) Surely we are burdened with debt: ([[56.67]]) Nay! we are deprived. ([[56.68]]) Have you considered the water which you drink? ([[56.69]]) Is it you that send it down from the clouds, or are We the senders? ([[56.70]]) If We pleased, We would have made it salty; why do you not then give thanks? ([[56.71]]) Have you considered the fire which you strike? ([[56.72]]) Is it you that produce the trees for it, or are We the producers? ([[56.73]]) We have made it a reminder and an advantage for the wayfarers of the desert. ([[56.74]]) Therefore glorify the name of your Lord, the Great. ([[56.75]]) But nay! I swear by the falling of stars; ([[56.76]]) And most surely it is a very great oath if you only knew; ([[56.77]]) Most surely it is an honored Quran, ([[56.78]]) In a book that is protected ([[56.79]]) None shall touch it save the purified ones. ([[56.80]]) A revelation by the Lord of the worlds. ([[56.81]]) Do you then hold this announcement in contempt? ([[56.82]]) And to give (it) the lie you make your means of subsistence. ([[56.83]]) Why is it not then that when it (soul) comes up to the throat, ([[56.84]]) And you at that time look on-- ([[56.85]]) And We are nearer to it than you, but you do not see-- ([[56.86]]) Then why is it not-- if you are not held under authority-- ([[56.87]]) That you send it (not) back-- if you are truthful? ([[56.88]]) Then if he is one of those drawn nigh (to Allah), ([[56.89]]) Then happiness and bounty and a garden of bliss. ([[56.90]]) And if he is one of those on the right hand, ([[56.91]]) Then peace to you from those on the right hand. ([[56.92]]) And if he is one of the rejecters, the erring ones, ([[56.93]]) He shall have an entertainment of boiling water, ([[56.94]]) And burning in hell. ([[56.95]]) Most surely this is a certain truth. ([[56.96]]) Therefore glorify the name of your Lord, the Great. '''Articles''' '''Audio''' '''Video'''